Chosen
by JessiRoad
Summary: Kaname made the mistake of using Kana for his own purposes but what happens when she comes and joins the Cross Academy. Warning: there will be sibling rivalry but between who? Zero x OC x Aidou, OC x Takuma. Rated M for later chapters and mild language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"You need to know that she is on her way. You can't avoid her for long especially since she's your sister." Idou said as Kaname stared out the window.

"Yes but I knew she would come and she has her role to play." Kaname said back very cryptically.

"Okay but what should we do to prepare?"

"Oh nothing just go about normally." Kaname said as Idou dismissed himself. The door burst open to show a pissed looking Zero.

"What haven't you been telling Yuuki?"

"Must we go over this yet again? I'm looking forward to a visitor shortly and here you come busting my door down. I would like to have a normal seeming life for at least the appearances."

"I don't give a fuck I want to know what you are hiding!"

Seconds went by and none of them moved they were only making eye contact and yet they were at war.

And then after a minute you could hear the thud from across the campus. Kaname had Zero by the throat against wall and was forcing him to drink his blood.

"Ooooh what have we here? A pure blood giving to a soon to be level E… interesting."

The released each other and looked to see a white cloaked figure sitting on Kaname's desk.

"So what exactly am I needed for, Kaname?"

"This." And he had her by the shoulders slowly draining her blood. There was a knock at the door and it opened to show most of the Night Class. They looked on in awe as their leader drank from the hooded figure. But gasped when the person's hand made a sharp contact with Kaname's face, throwing him back.

"I didn't come here for you at least not yet that is." It was a very feminine voice but that didn't hide the venom behind the words. The vampires were all charging toward her when she was surrounded by flames.

"Don't come near me if you don't want to die on the spot. You will be lucky if I don't curse your family and put them all to shame, seeing as I am the most important pure blood in America and also Europe. But there is the fact that I have the same DNA of your 'so called' leader. So if you hurt me you hurt him and you don't want to do that now do you?"

"Who are you?" Zero asked speaking for the first time since she came in.

She threw her hood back and said, "The name is Kana. I'm Kaname's twin sister." And she was the feminine version of Kaname himself. There were a few gasps around the room. The only difference is that her eyes were a bright blood red. They were that of a vampire who hasn't fed and yet you could tell she was as healthy as ever. She looked to Zero and smiled a smile that reminded him of… Yuuki.

"I'm here for him." And then he ran from the Night class dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

"What the hell?"

"Who did that mother fucker think she was slapping Kaname-sama?"

"She said they were siblings."

Conversations continued in such manners between the Night Class students. All but Kaname, Aidou, and Takuma were there speaking trash about the strange girl who rushed into their dorms the previous night and upset the balance. Aidou was sort of glad that Kana was back, he hadn't seen her since they were ten and he had a big ass crush on the pureblood. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her in fact the only change was that she was taller and thinner. She had 'developed' early and had always had an hourglass figure with skin so soft and glistening. She had the softest brunet waves that went down to her mid-back. And her crimson eyes haunted his every dream. Her voice sounded like little bells in the wind and he adored the sound that engulfed him every time she spoke, and even more so when she laughed or sang.

Kaname was originally meant to marry his older twin but they never got along and were always at odds which is why another Kuran girl was meant to be born. Kuran Kana was then arranged to marry a British pureblood so she moved to England wasn't heard back from until the age of ten when she came back as a fully developed pureblood princess and soon to be queen because of her slight age difference but then the Kuran parents were murdered and she barely escaped to America and then hadn't been heard form until just last night.

The rest of the night Class joined them in the parlor and were waiting for Kaname and when he joined them they went silent until with a puff of smoke there was a familiar feminine laugh. They all looked to the only empty couch. And there she was. She was wearing the short version of the night class skirt, a pair off red converse, a black shirt that said, "I kissed a vampire and I liked it," a white denim vest, and her hair was curled in a high ponytail. She was lounging on the couch while reading the vampire diaries.

"How come when I tried to publish my diary they laughed in my face and yet this version is like so crappy and the author's perception of the characters is so wrong. I mean I've meat Damon Salvatore and he was flipping awesome and that part about him never settling down is a bunch of poppycock. I mean he fucking proposed to me and I turned him down. But god he sure is the smexiest vampire out there right now and not a bad shag either." She said in a sexy British accent as she shut the book and threw it at Kaname's head which he easily dodged. Some of the vampires growled but surprisingly she didn't notice or at least didn't show it.

"Is that the bastard who you were supposed to marry when you moved to England? And how would you know if he was a good 'shag?'" Kaname asked practically killing the vampire with his mind.

"Hey I'm your elder don't treat me like a little girl I can protect myself." She said as she rolled her eyes and looked around frantically. "Have you seen my glasses around here?"

"No." Kaname said simply as he started to read his own book, "What happened to my older and way more mature sister?" He said with a little smirk.

"She is gone right now, I'm Kani now give me my glasses." She said sternly and then looked down to her shirt and frowned, snapping her fingers the logo changed to 'team Damon" and a pic of him below it.

"Oh my is that Damon Salvatore?" Ruka asked. With a nod from kana She swooned and said, "Hell yeah he is sexy!"

"Okay girls that is enough your savior is here." Aidou said as he sat next to Kana.

"Oh so where is he, outside? Oh I'll go get him." Kana said lacing up the sarcasm. Aidou made a disapproving sound and he look sad, so she turned to him and frowned then said, "Aww I'm sorry Aidou-poo I still love you." She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. He blushed and she turned back to her brother smirked and said, "I must be off, see you later Bro." Snapping her fingers she was gone in a puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

"Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dummmmm." Kana said as she practiced her scales while skipping through the halls. It was daytime and she knew she was supposed to be anywhere but in the school halls while the HUMANS were in class but she didn't care. She could get in all the kinds of trouble out there and she wouldn't care. She was doing her job at the moment looking around for the class. _Ooh there it is!_

She walked to the door took a breath to ready herself and then knocked.

"Come in" she recognized that voice so she smiled as she pushed open the door to face the long lost friend.

"What do you want?" Toga asked without looking up, so she skipped over to his desk and said, "oh I was sent here by the Headmaster-dude to speak to a Toga Yagari, but who gives a damn right. I mean if his name means nothing than it means he is a wimpy little girl." She said with a smirk as he looked up to see her he blushed and then smirked back.

"Well Kana, I haven't seen you in a while so if you can do me a favor… I would like to talk to you after class, and tell Kaine not to interrupt my classes." He said with venom lacing his last words.

"Awwww Sensei you don't wanna see me…." She said as she looked down like she was crying.

"Don't play that. I know you've only cried a matter of three times in your life," He said with a laugh.

"You know me too well,was actually looking for a_ Zero." _She said looking around unsuccessfully.

"He wasn't in class today but he should be at the moon dorms waiting for the swap. Which is where you should be you know since you are a night class student."

"Oh but, I'm not. There is no way I hell that I would be in that class with my idiotic brother as the president, do you know how much crap he puts me through? Anyway I must be off."

"When you find him make sure that you tell him he could have called and you would have answered. I know you too well, when someone needs you, you are there as long as they have called. And he never actually believed you so please go help." He said actually letting the concerned parent like part of him out for her to see.

She nodded and left the school building heading for the switch off.

She spotted him and poofed silently behind him. And before he had a chance to notice her she glomped him, knocking him to the ground with her on top him. And she started to cry. Zero was confused and desperately tried to get whoever was on him off and when she looked up at him it clicked. He hadn't noticed it before because she hadn't looked the same but she did now with her hair up, crying, and glomping him. He couldn't help but hate her and how she didn't help him or his family; Kana could feel him tense.

"I've missed you… you've changed so much… what's wrong?" She asked in between the tears.

"I hate you and your kind there is no reason for you to be here or even born." He hissed.

And for a second she didn't notice all the hate but then it came crashing down. Looking up at him she frowned and said, "But you never told me to help. I can't unless I'm called or asked too. Oh well, I'll leave then and just so you know even Yagari knew that and when I wasn't there to help him he realized it was his own fault not mine so suck up your selfishness and move on from this hatred, I'm leaving." She stood up and started to walk to Yagari's. He was one of her only friends here and she just lost her best friend….

Zero watched after her, as she walked away, with sadness and guilt in his eyes. But it all disappeared when he saw her run up and hug Takuma with a smile, too bad he didn't know it was fake.

Hey bestestest friend how's life been?" kana asked as she hugged Takuma.

"It's been good, how about you Kana? I haven't seen you in years. And time sure has been kind to you." He said as he took her hand and started to walk with her to the school buildings.

She blushed ever so slightly and kept up the happy-go-lucky appearance she always had when it came to Takuma. She had a different attitude toward everyone by how they treated people and responded to them. Takuma was happy-go-lucky (Kani), Aidou was temptress (Kan), Kuran was bitch(Kanae), and Zero was sort of younger sister (kina) . Toga was the only person who actually saw her true form, in more ways than one.

"T-thank you, I guess and it's been descent. Nothing special but at least I'm still alive," She said with a shrug.

"Oh it takes a lot to kill you, I know that especially." Toga said as they entered his classroom. His statement made some of the vampires, even though they didn't particularly like here, growl and tense up.

"Hi Toga my brother how has it been since the last time I saw you, when was that?" She said acting a mixture of her various personalities.

"Oh you know about ten minutes."

"Oh yeah now I remember."

Kaname couldn't help but smile at his sister and her vampire hunter friend. They were a weird pair but he was just glad she had someone… someone that wasn't that Damon Salvatore. He personally hated his guts.

"so watcha teahin?" She asked as she sat on Toga's desk.

"I thought you weren't a student here."

"Oh I'm not. I'm working for the senate at the moment."

"What?" Kaname said as he stood up and walked to her with an evil and all-knowing frown.

"Oh… did I forget to mention that? Oops…" Aidou watched closely as she put on an innocent look that just made him want her even more. He growled inwardly. If Kaname found out he had a thing for his sister he would be dead meat.

"Yeah I was requested by a certain senate member to check up on a certain aristocrat. That was until the others found out and wanted me to check up on all of their chit lens." She said with a shrug as if it was obvious.

"Why you?" Kaname asked throwing off her evil stare that she had resumed giving him.

"Oh you know because I'm fucking awesome and no one else known in all of history can kick your but as bad as I can. And because something is coming… something big," she stated cryptically before continuing in her chipper and innocent voice, "And I'm not talking about this smoking hot, powerful pureblood princess right here." She gave a short laugh before jumping off Toga's desk and skipping out of class in her stilettoes.

Yuuki could feel someone coming and it was definitely a vampire. She took out Artemis and jumped out of her previous looking point of the tree. And here came said vampire skipping like a little girl. She wore a whit night class skirt, a red shirt and white vest. "Why aren't you in class?" She asked bravely. The vampire looked at her wonderingly.

"You wouldn't be Yuuki now would you?"

"Yes, but may I ask who you are?" She asked as she started to get nervous with this unfamiliar vampire standing before her.

"The name is Kana, Kana Kuran. And it's good to see you again." She said as she turned on her heel and continued to skip through the forest in the direction of the moon dorms.

"I know your dirty little secret, brother. And it won't be pretty when I get through with you." Kana whispered to herself with an all-knowing aura surrounding her thoughts that only comes with being a powerful pureblood.

And she started to hum, yet again deep in thought. She knew what was coming and she couldn't wait to see how everything played out in her brother's chess game of life and death. She would take down the king, even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAM cliffie, sort of. Well anyway... I feel like i'm talking to myself. Like almost no one and myself reads this or any of my other non Night World stories, so i feel like really crappy right now and i want to write more but i feel like it's pointless. And if i wasn't in love with the plot lne o would have probably already thrown this story out the window (my fav form of transportation) ay who tell me what you think of this and my other vamp knight stories and tell me truthfull if i should give up hope on them...<strong>_

_**Love Yah... JessiRoad**_


End file.
